The invention relates to a pot comprising a base and a peripheral wall defining a recess together wherein at least one lower portion of a combustible body is intended to be arranged to form a candle, a candle comprising a body made of combustible material and such a pot, and an assembly comprising such a candle and a holder for receiving said candle.
It particularly applies to a candle wherein the pot and the combustible body have complementary peripheral geometries, said combustible body being arranged entirely in the recess of said pot.
In a known manner, this type of candle may be used alone or with a holder, for example a candle jar, a perfume burner, a candlestick or a plate warmer, notably for decorative purposes and/or for heating an aromatic, scented and/or food product.
As a general rule, the pot of such a candle is manufactured from a metallic material, for example aluminium, notably in order to simplify the production thereof and limit the costs thereof.
However, the use of such a material may pose a problem, notably due to the significant thermal conduction of said material. Indeed, during the use of the candle, the pot is subject to heating which increases as the body combusts, notably at the base thereof, which may cause damage on the surface whereon said base is arranged.
In addition, in the case whereby the combustible body is arranged entirely in the recess of the pot, the candle flame is continuously close to said pot, which increases the heating of said pot all the more, and thus the risks of damage to the supporting surface.